


We Beat The Odds Together

by phatjake



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: A Collection of Mini x Alo short stories.





	1. In the Betweens

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between S06E02 and S06E05, give or take.

His phone beeped and Alo quickly looked at it, Rich had left for some bullshit holiday with his family and Grace was gone. He thought ignoring it would have made her get better after the accident. He had hoped keeping Rich's mind busy while she was in the hospital would work. But his plan failed and he looked to his phone and saw her name. He smiled, no matter what Rich had said about her not caring for him. She did, he just knew it but she wasn't ready. That was all.

**'** **Creevey, Shelly is gone. Come over before I change my mind.'**

**'** **Aye aye lover.'**

**'** **Say that again and you better not come by.'**

**'** **On my way.'**

He closed his phone and ran from his room, descending the stairs quickly and avoiding his parents. Climbed into the van and drove, following very few rules of the road to make it to her house. His box of condoms still lay in his night stand. But his mind worried about other things. Because ever since Morocco and after, he has tried to break her shell. He had feelings for Mini since he saw her. He'd been attracted to her, who couldn't be? He never thought anything would happen between them. He was a Beast but he remembered the Disney movie and how Belle had fallen for the Beast. Okay that was a terrible example because at the end he turns into some super hunk of a dude but that was sort of like a bonus for her. He shook his head and laughed as he parked. He was the beast and he hoped to win over his beauty.

—

_Her mother's words continued to hammer in her head. Her mother who told her that boys only want to shag and then they are gone. It happened with Nick, but she tried not to think about that. She was over that whole drama train, it was in the past and she was testing Alo. She wasn't sure why she was doing it. For one week she didn't let him even touch her, another week she didn't talk with him but he still messaged her and she broke down and talked back to him. Every mean thing she could think of to turn him off of her after they had shagged had not worked and she was glad. He took her hand and she looked up to him, when they were in her room she could be herself. She could be Minerva, and not Mini Queen Bee. Her front of being the bitch on campus was fun yet tiring._

_"Okay Mins, one more round of Name that Tune, remember, hum the theme and I guess. If you hum it wrong I get the point even if I guess it wrong," he said with a smile._

_"Okay dicksplash you're only saying that because you're tone-deaf and need an advantage. I can hum any song, you just suck at this," she said and smiled._

_They had invented this game when they were on the No-shag week and he continued to want to play even when she let him in her knickers. Alo had confused her more than any boy. He was always happy, always willing to just listen to her. Even if she felt a bit pestered by him, she still enjoyed his presence. She started to hum a song, and the confused look on his face made her giggle._

_"You suck Alo, uh Farmboy…" she said and looked away._

_"That was obviously the theme to Friends," he said, his hand touched her cheek and he came in for a kiss._

—

For the first time since they had fucked, she finally let him stay. She had her arm over his waist and her head rested on his chest as he was breathing slowly. They laid naked in her bed, covered only by a thin sheet. She had been getting closer to him since the news of Grace and dealing with her death had been the hardest thing for Alo. He was so used to running from his problems and he had run away emotionally. He never thought about her, he continued to try to keep busy. Working on the farm, trying to do school work, going to parties and getting so off his face he didn't know who Grace was or even who he was. But when he was with Mini, it was as if Grace was there. She continued to pop into his head, and he missed her. But he needed to stay strong for Rich, and Mini. Rich had been a no-show but Mini had continue to put up with him. She was breathing slowly and he could feel her breath on his chest.

"I love you Mini," he said it again. He only has said it when she was asleep or not paying attention.

He was too afraid to say something to her face. He was afraid of rejection because next to booze and drugs she was the only thing keeping him sane. Even if their relationship had only been shagging he soon thought about it. The week she told him, they couldn't shag he had invented name that tune. He would hold her hand as she would go through her course work, he never paid attention as she talked about school work. He was too busy staring at her. He smiled every time their eyes locked and in his mind she was his girlfriend. Even if they weren't official, even if she hadn't even said she liked him. They were dating and he couldn't be happier. He brushed her golden hair out of her face as she slept and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you Mini," he said before falling asleep.

—

"Why the fuck are we in bloody Swindon? And why did I have to dress up?" she said as they drove.

He was in a suit, he had saved up money to rent and saved up money for gas and for food at the restaurant he had reserved a table at. He took a picture of her as he drove and laughed as he looked over at it. She had started to make a face when she knew he was taking a picture. She liked to make the faces, she told him it was so people would think they had been high while hanging out. But she liked how every time he called her beautiful after the picture even if she looked like a troll. It was a small stupid thing and she hated herself for liking when he said it. It has been a month since he had gotten to stay over and he still hadn't told her yet. But she was none the wiser to what he would say to her in her sleep. She also hoped she could keep her food down. She told him she had a stomach virus but she was sure it was something else. She wasn't going to tell him or anyone just yet. Because she hadn't made up her mind about what she would do if it were actually true. So she continued to tell herself that she had a stomach bug.

"I'm not telling you Mins, it's a secret now cover your eyes," he said to her and she glared at him.

"This is the part in movies where the beautiful girl is murdered," she said in her dry tone.

"Mins if I was going to murder you it would have been years ago, just put it on and the surprise will be worth it," he said and chuckled softly.

She covered her eyes and embraced the darkness. His van's exhaust exploded as they parked and she felt embarrassed. She heard the door open and felt his hand on her arm. She got chills and he helped her out of the van. Her fingers entwined with his and she felt another chill as they walked.

And they walked for quite a while, "Alo, what are we doing?" she asked and he let go. She was getting scared because she could barely hear him and she felt the blindfold slide down her face.

She opened her eyes and saw the restaurant, it was luxurious and way out of his price range but he was in front of her with a smile on his face. She grabbed his hand. "Alo this is…" she said but his finger touched her lips.

"Shh this is just for us, I had to sold all my video games and my best bong for this and it's going to be worth it," he said and their lips met before they walked into the restaurant.


	2. Comforted by Your Oddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the birth of baby Grace, Alo and Mini reflect on their first meeting. This is separated into three vignettes, first little ten year old Grace Creevey. Then Alo Creevey and finally Mini Creevey (née McGuinness)

A giddy explosion erupts from the small room in the small house outside of Bristol. The small redheaded girl bounced around her room, playing with her new puppy. She had been very good in Primary School, and for her tenth birthday she was given the puppy by her father. He had always given her gifts, spoiled her rotten when he had the chance and she loved every minute of that. Her mother, who she still adored even thought once she hit her teen years would most likely rebel against her, was a bit of a hard case. But rightfully so with her father so willing to please or make a joke.

Grace knew her parents loved each other, even if they fought from time to time. Grace was smart, she knew that those little spats meant nothing. Even when she was afraid that her parents would split, crying her eyes out to her uncle Richard. He told her she was wrong, she didn't believe him. But Uncle Rich knew everything, her dad told her that when she was young. ' _Now Grace-y remember this, uncle Rich knows everything, especially more than your da_ ' she could her her father say. With his thick accent, hair brighter than hers and a smile that never left his face. Her puppy nipped her hand, wanting attention and his little teeth didn't hurt.

She pulled her hand away in surprise, "Eep! You sodding dog!" she cried as she held her hand.

She was more surprised than anything. The puppy barked and she was sure she saw a smile.

"Damn it Grace, do I have to clean out your moth?" a female voice called.

She heard the footfalls as they got closer and closer to Grace's room. She was in trouble, not big trouble because she knew sod wasn't as bad as some of the words her parent's had said. But apparently it bothered her mother. Grace looked up as her door opened and her tall mother entered. Well everyone to Grace were giants but her parents were still quite tall among the other giants.

"You're father will be home soon, and you know he doesn't like your potty mouth," Mini proclaimed and felt weird saying it.

She didn't mind if her daughter spoke her mind but she wanted to not get any notes home from a teacher about Grace saying some foul word that she had heard around the house. Alo had been terrible at censoring himself when he, as the clumsy guy he was, hurt himself. He wasn't as clumsy as he was when he was smoking weed all the time. But since he quit, mainly so he could chase his daughter around the fields without passing out and age had made things like the occasional spliff more of a treat and not a weekly or daily thing. Grace tried not to laugh, her father wasn't one peon anyone was afraid of. But before she could even make a smirk, she saw her mother's glare.

"Sorry momma, Beans bit me and it didn't hurt but it scared me," she muttered to Mini.

Mini came down to one knee, moved her daughter's ginger locks from near her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"If you swear again dad will take away the Nandos he is bringing home, it was his treat for another successful year," her mother tutted.

Her father had, as she'd been told, made the family farm profitable and it was due to a chance by. Her father bought a cow that made the news, Grace didn't know what it did but people loved the milk it made. But most people were buying milk from other cows by now, because the famous cow died five years ago. She barely remembered Chancey and never asked about her.

"I'll be good I swear.. I mean…" she giggled. Mini smiled, gave her another kiss and walked away.

On the couch, the night had gone well and Grace was asleep. Beans was sleeping outside her door. Once he was older they would put a dog bed in her room but they didn't want him to jump in her bed. She would end up playing with him, which was what Mini told Alo. He tried to help his daughter get Beans in her bed but he lost.

Mainly because he didn't want another fight, especially about something so trivial. Right now Mini was cuddling closer to him, which was always nice. Her warmth was radiating and the simple act of her arms around his waist, her cheek in the crook of his arm and he felt her nuzzle closer.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked and she looked up.

A bit confused, her eyebrow raised and she pulled away so she could see him. He looked down, her ice blue eyes locked with his own ocean blue eyes.

"Are we doing another interview for that dead cow?" she asked, he had been so used to her sarcasm that this made him smirk.

She didn't hate the Chancey, the cow had saved them from bankruptcy.

"Ever since Chancey became a TV star for that dumb commercial, it helped us out but no that is not what I'm talking about," he answered and wondered if she had really forgotten.

"Think about it, school is starting again," he assisted and she slapped his chest playfully.

"Just because we will have the house to ourselves again doesn't mean you should…" she sat playfully and he kissed her to shut her up.

It felt like their first kiss, it always felt like their first and it was the kiss he judged all kisses by. None compared to her lips, how she never used too much tongue. How she took that one quick breath, like her heart stopped and started again because of his kiss. As the kiss ended he smirked.

"Twelve years ago, Roundview, you called me cow shit and Rich bullshit. That was the moment I fell in love with you," he spoke with another laugh.

"We knew each other before that idiot," she corrected with her sarcastically loving ways, but she was blushing.

"Yeah but you never talked to me, plus that was the year that started everything, I've told you how I felt, why don't you tell your side?" he questioned, and could see her getting brighter.

She adjusted her self, sitting up and he quickly moved so his head was in her lap, his legs were hanging off the side of the couch.

"Pet my hair too," he added. "Don't push it farm boy," she cautioned as she twirled his hair.

She was young and knew whatever she said she could hurt Alo's feelings. But she knew after being with him ten years, married for eight of them. She knew that if she was blunt he would understand. She continued to twirl his red hair, the hair that their daughter had.

"It took a long time for me to get used to you Alo, and I know you know this. God I hated you at first… I was going though a lot and you were there at times when I needed you and the fact that you fuckin kept appearing at those moments and put up with my shit," she mused.

He smiled and it made her happy, he wasn't expecting some cheesy romance love at first sight. She had used him, because she thought he would piss off once he got laid. He had tried so hard to meet this goal after failing so fantastically. Maybe it was the heat in Morocco or maybe she was starting to like him.

"I'm sure you came once my lips touched yours," she declared. "I still do," he bantered back with her.

"More of that and you sleep out here big boy," she retorted and she continued to think about the year from hell.

The pain from the loss of Grace will always be there, and the gang always meets up, gets drunk and remembers. Because Grace will never be forgotten and baby Grace was a reminder or their loss. Because with death there is always life. A life lesson she would have like to learn much later in life.

"You always proved me wrong, I always thought you were like the rest of them and I was wrong," she said.

Her mother had taught her about guys, because of her bitter feelings towards the man who was Mini's father. Shelley went on about how men just wanted sex and bang they were gone. Mini had almost given up on love after Nick. But she gave him a shot, and she knew she would have regretted it had she not done so. She had spent quite a few nights, thinking about what life would be like without her daughter. It made her feel selfish and guilty, she hated these thoughts. But she was human and she would have them.

"When you fixed up the barn, was when I knew but I needed a kick in the ass," she confessed and Alo sat up.

His warm hand touched her cheek and she brought herself closer for another kiss. He was always tender with his kisses, he was never sloppy and she wouldn't admit to him. But the days they fought and ended up sleeping in separate rooms she would miss these kisses.

She was very stubborn but she had to because he was still child like. She wasn't going to change him but through the years he had changed himself. She could tell it was hard, but growing up was terrible and she was going through the same thing. She wanted to with her best mates, getting off her face and just being crazy but she wasn't sixteen. But she also wasn't eighty-six, so she would make sure they had fun. Bringing Grace to the beach, getting her that puppy, which Mini was starting to warm up to. But if it nipped her baby girl again she would make sure it would only eat soft food for the rest of its dog years. To say Mini was a protective mom would be like stating that water is wet, air needed to live and sex is wonderful. Especially theirs.

"Remember when Grace took her first steps?" he asked, "I love you Mini."

"I guess I love you back ginger minge," she giggled and kissed him again for the first time.


	3. Roosters Don't Have Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace-y is ready to learn about the farm. The year is 2018 and Grace-y Creevey is six.

“Wake up”  
“Wake UP”  
“ **WAKE UP!** ”

The image of the person was blurry; it was her father and he was wearing a big grin on his face. Grace looked over to see that it was five in the morning, the rooster hadn’t even crowed.

“Poppa,” she groaned.

“I made breakfast,” he said and her heart sank. Both her parents were so bad at cooking. She would visit Gammy Creevey for real food.

“Please no,” she whispered.

“We have a big day, first we eat and then you wash up. Don’t forget to clean behind your ears missy. I see spuds already and then we get eggs,” her father said.

Grace’s eyes lit up, she was never allowed to help with the chickens. Her dad always did everything and never had time to show her. But today was the day he would.

Alo had awoken extra early this morning; he had showered and made breakfast. He knew how to make waffles that didn’t taste like cardboard. It was a lot of other things he was bad at making. He had to admit; as they were turning golden he was starting to salivate. This made him more excited to wake her up and once he had made enough he ran to her room and awoke her.

Grace was sat at the table; her long ginger hair was a mess. She always had bed head and her hair was always knotted. Grace hated being brushed, she felt like her dog Peanut. She loved Peanut to death but didn’t like being groomed like him. So anytime her mother came at her with a comb or brush Grace ran for the trees. The farm had them everywhere and mum hated to climb them. Dad would calm mom down and soon pick Grace from the tree like she was an apple. Her half open eyes noticed the golden waffles and her nose deceived her, they smelled delicious.

“Eat up pumpkin, the chickens are hungry and we need to feed them.”

After a good breakfast, Alo had been rubbing his belly as he walked with his daughter to the coop. She held his hand like she could be blown away. Alo had always told her if the wind was strong enough it would take her away so she had to hold tight. He said this so she would hold his hand, her tiny hands gripped to his one hand that dangled as they walked. She was shaking with excitement, Grace always loved animals. It was why after the passing of Rags they got Peanut.

“OW!” she cried out, they had been feeding the chickens and the ornery rooster had pecked at her hand. It seemed to want more food.

“Poppa, he bit me!”  
  
“Pumpkin, roosters don’t bite.”

“He bit and it hurt poppa!”

“Grace-y, he pecked you. Roosters don’t have teeth.”

“He hurt me poppa!”

“Come here,” Alo said as he swooped her up.

Alo held her like she was a baby; he remembered when she was just a blob that pooped a lot. He took her hand and kissed it. Than kissed again for good measure.

“Better? Come on, the cows need milking,” he said as he carried her from the coop.

“I can milk the cows, poppa?”

“No you can watch me do it. Don’t even try the face. You know I will ignore the face, you always try it and you think it works on me. No, stop it Grace. You’re too young to milk the cows, I’ll get mom out here to tell you if you keep that face up,” he said and she smiled. Maybe next time, she thought.


	4. Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Forward to the Year 2020.

“ **Wake up!** ”

Alo opened his eyes; he had fallen asleep in his recliner. The world was fuzzy and a frizzy red head’s chin was on his chest. Her little hands were gripping his arm, but not cutting into it. She had a dainty grip but he knew if she got mad she could do some damage. She got that from her mother. She had a big smile, her hair was in pigtails but it was summer and that made her have frizzy wild hair. Plus she was probably chasing animals around the farm as Alo had napped.

“Where’s mum? Poppa, where’s mum?” she asked.

Alo rubbed his eyes and looked to the clock, he had realized he lost an hour of his day good thing his chores were done. He lifted his seven year old daughter with a quick scoop as he got up. He was holding her over his shoulder, she squealed and giggled. Playfully waving her arms and protesting to be put down.

“She went into town, pumpkin,” he said as he spun her and himself.

Her squeal became a joyful scream and her giggle became a hearty laugh. The world was blurring as his feet moved in circles. He slowed down and she cried out for more, she wanted to be spun around and he couldn’t do it. He knew he would vom all over the living room. He didn’t have the money to get a carpet cleaner. So he placed his daughter down and went to one knee.

“You’re gonna be eight soon pumpkin, you’ve been taught to feed the chickens and well pop is getting old. You have to inherit the farm because you’re a grown woman now.”

“No, I’m not grown! I still wanna be spun around and finger paint,” she protested.

“Sorry kiddo, thems the rules. Soon you’ll be married and have kids and grow old and pass the farm on to your kids. And then they’ll do the same. I had fun being your dad but I’m retired now. Make sure to set your alarm really early. You have a big day ahead of you.” He grinned.

“Stop teasing me! If I don’t have my birthday then I’ll never be eight and I’ll be seven forever,” she said.

“Oh pumpkin, it’s not that easy plus your mum is already getting your cake and your mates. Your party is soon and I’m making tacos.” Alo said as he stood up.

“Please no poppa, get Nandos.”

“Why would you want chicken when we’re gonna have tacos?”

“Because your tacos taste funny, Nandos taste better.”

“Well, no tacos for you. More for poppa.”

“Birthday wish granted,” she said.

“Hey! I heard that, go wash behind your ears before your party. I see spuds!”

Grace ran off to the bathroom as Alo went to the kitchen. Soon the house would be full of kids, smelling of tacos (maybe,) and a big chocolate cake would be presented. This they made sure to buy, neither Alo ro Mini were bakers. But they bloody tried. He heard the door creak open, a few kids buzzed in and the noise increased but he did hear one voice cut through the cheers of the children.

“I brought Nandos.”

Well the nap was a good thing then, he would save the tacos for another night. He smiled as his wife walked in the door. He stepped around a few kids to help her with the bags. He heard Grace run to the kitchen cheering for Nandos. Looks like mum was the hero today, Alo kissed Mini and a few kids yelled ‘eww!’


	5. All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alo accepts his fatherly duties.

Alo was in his bed holding his toddler daughter above him, he was lifting her up. She would let out her little arms like airplane wings. She giggled as he made plane noises and moved her around. Any time he didn’t have work or have to get her to bed or put food in her belly he made sure to play or talk to her. He had never thought he could feel love like this. Her mere existence had changed him, her smile made him smile. Her tears crushed his soul, when she was sick he couldn’t eat he went into protective dad mode. He never thought this would be his life.

“Gracey?” he said as he flew her around above him.

“Poppa?” her tiny voice said.

“I love you,” he said and brought her for a kiss.

“I wuv you poppa!,” she said and giggled.

“Give poppa a hug,” he said and felt her tiny arms around his neck.

Alo wrapped his long pale arms around her tiny toddler body. He felt her hands smack his cheeks, she would get these burst of energy and flop around. She would be very active as she got older. She would laugh as he pretended to be mortally wounded. He acted like she broke his face and he did this fake cry that got her face to turn pink as she laughed. He sniffed.

“Oi, someone filled up the piggy bank” he said as he stood up.

Alo brought her over to the changing table, this had become so natural. Tear off the nappy, clean the bum and all. Put a bit of talcum powder to avoid a rash. Then slip on the fresh nappy and some new pants or a skirt. He went with a skirt today and it didn’t match her little shirt. It had a guitar on it.  He tickled her chubby cheeks and she giggled again as he lifted her up.

“Well looks like it’s lunch time, do you want turkey and veg baby food or do you want some fruit baby food?” he asked.

“Foot, foot!” she said excitedly.

“Mango blueberry pear it is,” he said and she cheered.

 


	6. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini and Alo use Christmas to spoil their only child.

Darkness, no dreams but still bliss as he slept next to Mini, that was swiftly stolen from him as a tiny child crash landed knee to the bollocks, elbow in the gut and screams of Father Christmas. He and Mini had stayed up late wrapping gifts because he had put it off. They had also needed to fill the stockings with goodies and place the presents. He had done this all before and each year he had gotten bigger with it. Because that’s who Alo was. He spoiled Gracie rotten. He had heard a few angry sighs but that was normal at 1am wrapping gifts.

“Babe, she’s out like a light,” he had said and she was until five in the morning when she felt the Christmas spirit.

Barely three hours rest, he lifted his daughter after pulling himself from bed. Everything hurt, he held her as he went to the kitchen. He turned the coffee pot on as he walked the kitchen filling the water up and scooping the coffee all with one hand. She was going on and on about Christmas and how happy she was. But Alo was a zombie as he heard the lovely bubble. Alo never thought he would like coffee and then he became the stereotypical dad but instead of the newspaper he read the Facebook newsfeed on his phone.

“Gracie, you know the rules if you get up early you look at your stockin’ and let mom and poppa sleep,” he said as nicely as his zombiefied voice allowed.

“I did poppa,” she said with her large smile.

“Lovely,” he said weakly as he passed her room, her floor covered with candy only a few eaten.

Alo closed the door before Rags came in ate some chocolate and dropped dead. He didn’t need that to be a Christmas memory for Gracie. He didn’t want that memory either. Rags had gotten old but he still had spunk and Alo was glad his best fur pal wasn’t suffering. Mini was still passed out and he knew he couldn’t just wake her.

“Let’s go look through your stocking again and let momma sleep,” he said and Gracie squealed.  “Gracie, if you love me you’ll be a good girl. Because if I go in and wake her, poppa will be dead. She will kill me, proper dead. Let’s go eat some chocolate.”

Alo opened her door, he was still holding his wiggling child she was also a wiggler. He held her stocking and quickly put it all back. Grabbing handfuls as quickly as he could. He knew Rags wouldn’t be around until later but he didn’t want to chance it. He sat her on her bed, sitting next to her. Gracie held the stocking that was nearly bigger than her and he snagged a few treats with a sly grin. Gracie was telling him a story and he hung on each word no matter how wild her mind got.

“Tell me more,” he said.


	7. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alo does his best to calm his daughter.

Alo sat in a chair by his daughter’s bedside, tapping his guitar as he started to sing Been Fold’s Gracie. She didn’t know he didn’t write it and she would eventually but right now it was her song. He would smile and poke her nose between verses. He had practiced the song when she was a baby, he closed his eyes as he sung. He thought back to her being a little peanut. She giggled as he sung and he wanted her to be sleepy. But she was always too giddy when he played her song.

 _You can’t fool me, I saw you when you came out_  
You got your momma’s taste but you got my mouth  
And you will always have a part of me  
Nobody else is ever going to see  
Gracie girl

His hands continued to strum as the music came. It was good to be singing and playing again. He had been working so much that he hadn’t been focusing on music. Seeing the flyer with Mya’s guitar lessons made him realize he needed to bone up. She thought he was good and he couldn’t show up out of practice. His daughter was still giggling as she cuddled her teddy bear. He tapped his guitar again before the next verse, his foot slowly went up and down to the beat.

 _With your cards to your chest walking on your toes_  
What you got in the box only Gracie knows  
And I would never try to make you be  
Anything you didn’t really want to be  
Gracie girl

Alo bobbed his head as he played, he thought back on all the memories they had shared. Her first tooth, steps. And her first words. Time flew by, it was so strange how he was just a kid. He thought the older she got he would have less fear. But the older she got the more fear he felt. He worried about her on a constant basis, but he played it cool. Because she was smart and very similar to Mini. He tabbed his guitar to the beat again before the next verse.

 _Life flies by in seconds  
You’re not a baby Gracie, you’re my friend  
You’ll be a lady soon but until then  
You gotta do what I say  
 _You nodded off in my arms watching TV__  
I won’t move you an inch even thought my arm’s asleep  
One day you’re gonna want to go  
I hope we taught you everything you need to know  
Gracie girl  


Alo looked to see her asleep, he smiled and played softly. He was close to the end of the song and he wasn’t going to stop. Because she could be faking, she liked to do that. She would fake sleep and sit in the hallway and try to watch the tele. He would hear her and have to bring her back to bed. Read her a story, do anything to calm her down. Singing worked the best and he finished the song.

 __  
And there will always be a part of me  
Nobody else is ever gonna see but you and me  
My little girl  
My Gracie girl


End file.
